


Errores - Parte 1 (Fictober 2019 - Día 17)

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: — Pasen y vean, pasen y vean.Los sonidos de la feria lo tenían completamente cautivado. Hombres y mujeres gritaban anunciando sus puestos, la música sonaba con fuerza desde cada rincón y fuese a donde fuese podía escuchar la risa de los niños. Todo era nuevo para él.#FIctober2019: Día 17. CarnivalOTP: Baekhyun x Chanyeol





	Errores - Parte 1 (Fictober 2019 - Día 17)

— Pasen y vean, pasen y vean.

Los sonidos de la feria lo tenían completamente cautivado. Hombres y mujeres gritaban anunciando sus puestos, la música sonaba con fuerza desde cada rincón y fuese a donde fuese podía escuchar la risa de los niños. Todo era nuevo para él, desde las luces hasta los olores que provenían de los puestos de comida: algodón de azúcar, caramelo, chocolate, coco… Giró sobre sí mismo para contemplar lo que le rodeaba, indeciso sobre el camino que escoger. Había escuchado sobre la casa de los espejos y también quería ver la casa del terror, pero también quería probar los juegos que había dispersos por todo el lugar.

— Déjame adivinarlo —Primero escuchó su voz grave y alegre, luego le vio a él: el hombre más alto que había visto nunca. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero sobre una camisa que se le amoldaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel y los pantalones tan rotos que no entendía por qué los seguía guardando. Era una de las cosas que jamás entendería de los humanos—. Es tu primera vez por aquí y no sabes por donde empezar ¿Verdad? —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que prometía problemas y de la que los ancianos le habían advertido—. No te preocupes, soy la solución a todos tus problemas. Te acompañaré.

— Y-yo… —Le habían enseñado, durante siglos, que los humanos no eran de fiar y debía permanecer alejado de ellos mientras estuviese en su viaje de descubrimiento. Nunca entendió la finalidad de aquella visita de dos meses ¿De qué servía salir al mundo humano si no podías relacionarte con ellos? ¿Qué clase de información podía recopilar desde las sombras? —. No creo que... —«No lo hagas, no lo digas, sigue las normas», se exigió a sí mismo como cada vez que sentía la necesidad de meterse en problemas. Al igual que las ocasiones anteriores, ignoró sus propias advertencias—. Esta bien, acepto tu compañía.

— Mi nombre es Chanyeol y no te arrepentirás de tu decisión. Conozco los mejores sitios —Le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a caminar esperando que le siguiese.

— Yo… —Miró a su alrededor, preocupado. Debía presentarse, pero no podía darle su nombre a un humano. Si lo descubría, estaría a su completa disposición y no podría desobedecerle nunca—. Baekhyun —Optó por el nombre de uno de los personajes de su libro favorito, esperando no ser descubierto en su mentira.

Tras las presentaciones, Chanyeol le explicó que era cada cosa que veían. Fue paciente y no se extrañó por su falta de conocimientos sobre el lugar. Años después descubriría por qué el humano no se cuestionaba su ignorancia o por qué le enseñaba con tanta normalidad como si no fuese extraño que un hombre de su edad desconociese lo más básico de la vida. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, embriagado por los colores, olores y sensaciones que le producía estar en un lugar tan nuevo, no sospechó de sus intenciones.

Comieron algodón de azúcar, jugaron a los dardos, participaron en la tómbola, se montaron en todas las atracciones que encontraron a su paso, visitaron la casa de los espejos y disfrutaron con los distintos espectáculos que había preparados. Chanyeol le mostraba la feria con tanto entusiasmo que se encontró sonriendo sin darse cuenta. Su propia alegría se había visto multiplicada al ser compartida por alguien más. Caminar por la explanada con sus manos entrelazadas le hacía sentir cálido. Era la primera vez que alguien le mostraba tanto afecto y, a pesar de sentirse culpable por confraternizar con un humano a pesar de todo lo que le habían enseñado los ancianos, no se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo.

Fue imposible no confiar en Chanyeol y aquel fue su mayor error.


End file.
